The Thing About Pokémon
by SosoAndGlaceon
Summary: Every weird or funny fact of Pokémon... Just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Here, I will write down some strange things about Pokémon. Watch out for some sarcasm and humor!

* * *

#1

Of course, the usual- "THEY LET TEN-YEAR-OLDS RUN AROUND THE REGION WITH HUGE BITING MONSTERS TO BATTLE OTHER HUG BITING MONSTERS?" But you've got to admit, a country with random teens and pre-teens that run around beating up the teams of licensed adults is _sorta_ strange... and dangerous... like Roughbacks...

Still, I guess you can say "It builds the character of kids!" and stuff. But... not really.

That's it for today! Stay tuned for better things... this one sucked. :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Ahhh... Another original...

In the original games, Professor Oak would go up and be all blah, blah, blah... He'd ask you to tell your name. Then he'd introduce you to _your _own friend. That's crazy enough, that you would need to be introduced to your friend and rival. Then Oak would say that this rival's his grandkiddy. AND THEN HE WOULD FREAKING FORGET THAT GRANKID'S NAME! How cruel to that rival. Especially when you have me playing:

"What should I name him? Hm... Poop? Baby? IHateYou? Oooh! PrincessPeach! (Before, all the main charcters like rivals were boys.)"

...:( to Red... :P

Also, in Kalos, if your name starts with a "D", one of the nicknames you can get from Tierno is "Big D"... if you know what I mean :P

That's it here!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for another one! This is rather short, but please answer the question below in a review!

What do people in Pokémon eat? I mean, they _have_ to eat something, right? Teenagers running around the country are bound to get hungry. But grilled Magikarp doesn't sound good... And Dratini are too _cute_ to even _imagine_ eating. But I don't see cows running around the place. Even the cafés only serve drinks!_  
_

What are your theories on the diet of trainers?


	4. Chapter 4

SpOoKy OnE! (NoT rEaLlY. aNd YeS, tHiS wIlL bE iN tHiS fOnT!)

ClEfAiRy, PrAcTiCaLlY a BuNdLe Of LoVe AnD hApPiNeSs. PiNk AnD fLuFfY, iT iS eVeRy LiTtLe GiRl'S dReAm To HaVe OnE.

GeNgAr, ThE sHaDoW pOkÉmOn. BuT tHe ShAdOw Of WhO?

mAyBe CLEFAIRY?

* * *

-Quitting that font-

Really, think about it. They have the same shape, fluffy, round, and fat. But Clefairy looks like some girls' bff. Gengar looks like the stuff of you nightmare... (Especially Mega Gengar!) But their similarities are astonishing. Again, think about it and tell me your thoughts!

That sounds creepy, right? TeLl Me YoUr ThOuGhTs!


	5. Chapter 5

Hiiiiiiii!

I want to say to Kecleon: Thanks for consistently reviewing! I really appreciate it. I was playing Pokémon... Crystal, I think? I got to the part with the Slowpoke. That does show that they do eat parts of _Pokémon_. I actually have never heard of that Cloyster theory, but looking at the pictures shows their eerie similarity...:P

Time for a story!

* * *

Imagine:

You are a young child. You and your parents were exploring the forest and you got separated from them.

Now you are stumbling around. You fall and your clothes rip.

Suddenly, you hear a rustling.

And the pumpkins rise from around you.

You recognize them as Phantump, Pokémon that hold the spirit of children who died when they were lost in the forest.

"_You shall become one of uuuuussssssss. Jooooooiiiiiinnnnnnn uuussssssss..."_ they hiss, coming towards you.

Starving and tired, you fall. The Phantump come closer.

You are soooo exhausted.

Finally, you let your eyes slide shut. But just before they close for the last time, you see a dark shape appear. You recognize it- a Banette. A Banette that looks like your doll-

"Rosie?" you whisper, recognition and hurt flooding through you.

"_This is what you get for betraying me..."_

* * *

Yup, Banettes and Phantump story. Have fun sleeping!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! I've been noticing that updates have been coming pretty rapid-fire. Don't expect that anymore! Also, please pm or review and tell me anything you want to be added.

* * *

rather than writing my own fact this time, here's a link for a very good and detailed Ash Ketchum Coma theory:

wiki/**Ash's**_**Coma**

If that link doesn't work, use this:

creepypasta (period) wikia (period) com/wiki/**Ash's**_**Coma**

enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

Hihi

You know how I said that Kecleon352 is helping me? This is the one he gave me!

* * *

Okay, picture this:

You're sailing on the open sea, feeling the warm sea breeze laps across your face.

Suddenly, you hear a loud crash near the bottom of your ship. You hurry down and you see a big hole in your hull. You see something move beneath the waves as you get your life vest on.

As your ship is now half-way sunk, you see just what caused this. A Jellicent floats above you and wraps its tentacles around you and drags you down. You try to resist, but then you find your legs are getting pulled down as well by a Dragalge.

As your consciousness starts to fade, something pulls you out from beneath the waves. It starts to pull you up. Through the murkiness of the sea-water, you can see that a Floatzel was pulling you up and out to the surface. As soon as you reach the top, you are carried off by something else as you take off into the sky. Just before you pass out, you see that you were saved by a large, orange dragon. A Dragonite. Then, everything goes black.

**Base: Dragalge and Jellicent are known to cause the drowning deaths of sailors, while Floatzel and Dragonite have been known to save drowning sailors. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Not a real chapter, but something I want to share! Guess what?...

Now there's going to be a 3ds retake on the Hoenn region! It's called Pokémon Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby and will feature MEGA Groudon and MEGA Kyogre! COming November 2014!

Please review and/or pm me and tell me how _you_ feel!


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

a huge thanks to all who reviewed! here they are: **Forresthunt, Guest, GamerGirl54321, and Kecleon352**! Please keep reviewing!

* * *

The Pokédex entry of Lampent is veryveryveryvery freaky/creepy. here is the Black 2 one, the scariest one: "**The spirits it absorbs fuel its baleful fire. It hangs around hospitals waiting for people to pass on. _(Black 2)_**"

Uhhhhhhhhh... now I want to die at home. not in a Pokémon hospital...

Wait, can Lampents get into your home?

_Nowhere is safe..._

* * *

sorry, sorta short...

please review!

byeeeeee


	10. Chapter 10

hi again! Once again, a huge thanks for reading! Another Pokédex entry one!

* * *

Gorebyss is a very pretty Pokémon, isn't it? It looks like a pink mermaid in a way... But its Pokédex entry...

**Although Gorebyss is the very picture of elegance and beauty while swimming, it is also cruel. When it spots prey, this Pokémon inserts its thin mouth into the prey's body and drains the prey of its body fluids. _(Sapphire)_**

How wonderful... Imagine:

You are swimming in the ocean, looking for exotic Pokémon. Suddenly, you see a pink splotch come close to you. A Gorebyss! So pretty!

You reach out to touch it, only for it to use Bubblebeam. You are flung back and hit your head against a rock behind you. Slowly loosing consciousness, you see it come close again. This time, though, it sticks its snout into my mouth. It starts sucking all the fluid in my body. I feel my body get lighter, and I sink down, down, down, into the inky depts of the water...

* * *

isn't that pleasant... I would talk more, but I got to go. See you soon! Please review! Reviews are what keep me writing!

PLEASEEE LOOK AT MY UNOVA STORY! AND REVIEW!

Also, if you have time, check out this story: **Burning Bright by thebestyoshi**. It is a Kalos fanfiction, and it's reeeeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyyyy good! Review it too! If I see reviews for that one, I'll update this one too!


	11. Chapter 11

hi again! this is **not** a pokédex entry thing- it's just something i noticed that seemed... off. it's a pretty common belief too

* * *

I think that Venonat should evolve into Butterfree- the eyes, nose, coloring, etc... are toooooo similar to be a coincidence. Caterpie, Metapod, and Venomoth should be one evolutionary family themselves.

Also, maybe dragonair should evolve into Gyrados? ya know, big blue snake-dragons?

what do you think? Any other ones that seem off? Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

hi! this one is about the eevee family.

* * *

Have you ever wondered why all the eeveelutions have 'eon' in the end?

actually, it's because... Eevee's name used to be Eon! They changed it last-minute, but Game Freak decided to keep the endings of the evolutions.

I want to say some things. This fanfiction has THE most popular one that I have. I only wrote this as a sort of memory thing, but it is soooooo popular and it's all thanks to you guys! I will NEVER stop this fic, you can bet on that! Nevertheless, please check out my other stories, especially my Unova one.

Also, tell me how you feel on a fanfiction delving the stupidity of Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Master*!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*does not actually mean master, he is just a sucky trainer who has never won a single league...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiiiiiii again! This is another one of Kecleon352! Enjoy!**

* * *

So, did you know that there are a couple of Pokemon which aren't just based in real life, but actually are in the real world?

Take the more famous example, Mew. It's Pokedex info says that ancient ruins were discovered in South America depicting Mew. They also found a fossilized eyebrow of Mew, which in turn, became Mewtwo. This was also gone through in Pokemon: The First Movie.

But, don't think that Mew was the only one, we also have Elgyum. It's Pokedex info says that it was discovered when it crash-landed into a desert some 60 years ago. I'm no geography whiz, but I think it might have crash-landed near the town of Roswell, New Mexico. But, hey, that's just me. How about you?

* * *

**Since I'm so nice, I'll give you chapters to ALL of my stories! Including The Elements, my new one! check that one out, too!**


End file.
